Heartbreaker
by true marauder writer 07
Summary: Sirius, Lily, James, and love potion. A recipe for disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I'm not JKR, so please don't sue me.

* * *

Sirius Black stretched out on the grass next to the lake, wishing that the other Marauders were there with him. James was in detention, Remus was doing homework, and Peter was…well, he didn't really know where Peter was. Usually, he would have had detention with James, but this time James had gotten detention for snogging in a crowded corridor. He would be fine if only he could hide from Elizabeth. Elizabeth Roman, his girlfriend, was a very pretty 7th year, with long, shiny, black hair and large green eyes. She had had so many boyfriends throughout her years at Hogwarts that no one, even her, could count them. Sirius was the one that she had been going out with the longest, at 2 months, 10 days. The problem was that recently, she had become so attached to Sirius that he couldn't even remember the last time he had had an hour to himself, either alone or with his friends, without Elizabeth butting in. He'd had almost as many girlfriends as she'd had boyfriends, but she was just getting plain annoying. He was planning to break up with her, but knew that she would just throw herself upon him and begin crying and kissing him at the same time. How did he know this? He had tried to break up with her the previous month, after she had almost suffocated him with kissing when Gryffindor won a Quiddich game. He sighed. Sooner or later he'd have to deal with this.

Suddenly, he saw a shadow come over him and the next thing he knew, she was all over him. Her lips were over his, stuck so fast that he could barely breathe. Finally he just exploded.

"Gerroff me!" he sputtered "Go-a-way!" he gasped for breath, pushing her off. She sat back, looking puzzled, but then she laughed.

"Siri, you're not going to do this pretend break-up thing again, are you?" she asked him playfully "That could really get old."

"Don't call me Siri!" he shouted, surprising himself with his anger, "I'm not playing! I don't love you or even like you anymore! Goodbye!" He stormed off, leaving her sitting alone on the grass.

Later, he went down to the Great Hall, wondering where James, Remus, and Peter were. He sat at the corner of the Gryffindor table, picking at his food and wishing his friends were there to cheer him up. He didn't know why this particular breakup had left him so empty inside. Maybe it was because, in the past, either he or his girlfriend had broken up for someone else. This time, well, he didn't really know what had happened. He had meant to breakup with her, yes, but he had sounded so harsh. He had just lost his cool.

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall burst open with a loud bang, and as everyone in the Hall turned to look, in walked James and Remus, Peter trailing behind as usual.

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed jovially, "Where've you been? We've searched the whole grounds for you!"

"_You've_ been looking for _me_?" Sirius said incredulously, "_I've _been looking for _you_!

"Ah, well, it certainly is a strange little world then, isn't it?" Remus said sarcastically, "Why the long face Padfoot? Lizzie troubles again?"

Sirius sighed, "Well, kind of," he told them dejectedly, "We just broke up."

"But why are you sad about that?" James butted in, sitting down, "Sirius, sad over a breakup? That's not the Padfoot I know!"

"Never mind, it's nothing." Sirius said, trying to cheer up.

James shrugged. "Ok, have it your way."

Just then, Lily Evans, James's girlfriend, came up behind James. She put a hand on his shoulder, and kissed him when he turned around. She then sat down on the other side of James.

"You know, Sirius, Christie is pretty upset about what happened today between the two of you." Lily commented tactfully, "Maybe you should go see her."

"Ha!" Sirius barked a laugh, "I don't care _what_ she thinks! I am through with her!"

"Gosh, anger!" Remus said reproachfully, "Anger management, please!"

Sirius just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go. Please review. Chapter two will be up in a bit.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything else of that nature. Please don't sue me.

* * *

The next morning in history of magic, Sirius was sitting behind Lily Evans, doodling with his quill. Remus' quill was also moving, but he was actually taking notes. James was sitting next to Lily, holding her hand across the aisle. Lily was looking deep into James' hazel eyes, and James was looking into Lily's bright green ones. As Sirius drifted in and out of wakefulness, he began to notice certain of Lily's attributes that he had never noticed before. For instance, her elegant poise, her beautiful red hair, and her bright green, almond shaped eyes. Without noticing what he was doing, Sirius began to doodle things other than the randomness that he had been. He doodled the initials L.E. + S.B. over and over before he realized what he was doing. When he did realize it, he hastily crumpled up the parchment, but not hastily enough. James had already seen. Sirius looked at him anxiously, hoping to see some sign of forgiveness in his eyes, but instead James' eyes became inscrutable orbs of darkness.

After class, James caught up with Sirius in the Charms corridor.

"What were you doing?" he asked, the strain of trying to keep calm obvious in his voice. "Is this some kind of a sick joke?"

"Prongs," Sirius started in defense, but it's a very hard thing to defend yourself when you believe that the accusations are true. "I-I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend,"

"Then what _are _you doing?" James finally exploded, his shouts echoing off the walls of the corridor. "Please explain what it is you're trying to do by tracing my girlfriend's initials in class!"

"Prongs I -"

"You _what_, exactly? I just want to know _what_."

"I-I really can't explain." Sirius finished lamely.

"Can't explain!" James said incredulously, "Padfoot that is lame. I mean that is _just plain lame_. And with that comment, James turned on his heel and left, forgetting that he was right outside of his next classroom. James and Sirius did not see each other for the rest of the day.

After a very tense dinner, made worse by Remus' efforts to make conversation, Lily and James sat in an armchair, staring at the fire.

"I just can't see Sirius acting like that." Lily said thoughtfully, "He just seems like such a good friend."

"Well, I guess friends change over the years." James said, stroking Lily's hair gently.

"Mmm," was Lily's only response before she fell asleep on James' lap.

Up in the boys' dormitory, Sirius was on a rant, with Remus nodding along absentmindedly.

"I'm not trying to steal his girlfriend!" Sirius said emphatically, "but I just can't stop thinking about Lily. Lily…her deep red hair that smells so sweet, those bright green eyes that are so beautiful. Have you noticed how her hair swings when she walks? And how she carries her self? It's like she's floating when she walks! And have you noticed her-"

At that moment, Remus had put a nonverbal silencing charm on Sirius so that James, who had just walked in, wouldn't hear. However quick his thinking was, it wasn't quick enough, and James had heard the last part of his monologue; the part when Sirius had been complementing Lily. Not wanting to hear anymore, Remus quickly put the same nonverbal silencing charm on James that he had put on Sirius, and ,taking both of their wands with a summoning charm, went to bed.

Lily was also going to bed. When she got up to her dormitory, Elizabeth was dumping something that sounded like glass out of the window, but when Lily came into the room, she hastily withdrew her head, banging it on the glass.

"What on earth were you doing?" Lily asked her.

"Ummmmm, nothing?"

"Lizzie…" Lily said warningly, "I know when you're lying and when you're not, and right now you're lying."

Elizabeth was silent.

"Lizzie, does this have something to with Sirius?"

Elizabeth's lip trembled.

"Ok, ok!" She finally burst out, "I was dumping a potion bottle out of the window. I put a love potion in Sirius' goblet at dinner tonight. It was supposed to make him fall in love with the first girl he knew that he saw. I was coming down in front of him when Slughorn stopped me about the essay I didn't turn in. I saw Sirius drink the potion, and then I saw you come over there. I saw him turn to look at you, and I guess that's when he fell in love with you. The potion was supposed to start working within 1hour of him taking it, so I guess that was during your History of Magic class."

"And how long was the potion supposed to work after it came into action?" Lily asked, afraid of the answer.

"Up to one month." Lizzie replied, looking close to tears. "Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry! I never meant for anything like this to happen! It's just that I was so upset about Sirius breaking up with me, that I thought that I should use the love potion you gave me last year to get him to love me again, and-" she stopped short, having been cut off by Lily putting up her hand.

"Wait." Lily said, "The love potion I gave you last year?"

"Yeah, remember? It was kind of a joke gift?"

"Lizzie!" Lily cried, "That potion was Amortentia! And by now it will have strengthened! Do you know how strong that is? He's going to want to kiss me for the rest of his life!"

Lizzie looked so dejected that Lily had to stop fussing at her and comfort her.

"Shhh, shhh," Lily comforted softly "It's ok" Even though nothing had been less ok, Lily knew what would be of some small comfort to her friend. And with that comfort, both girls went to sleep.


End file.
